Average
by Band8PGeek
Summary: In a world of wizards with powers that can annihilate God and witches with bosoms to match their brains, you tend to gain notoriety for having almost no remarkability whatsoever.


_**Average  
**__In a world of wizards with powers that can annihilate God and witches with bosoms to match their brains, you tend to gain notoriety for having almost no remarkability whatsoever. _

My brain is going to kill me for this. I know it is.

Disclaimer: Insert witty way of saying I don't own JK Rowling's characters here.

* * *

When you first step into the halls of Hogwarts for the first supper, take a good look around. If you're in the right place, you should see the following:

- wave upon wave of unusual-colored hair and eyes in a sea of heads (purple, pink, blue, red, color-changing);  
- witches mixed with creatures of every shape and size (elf appears to be a popular favourite);  
- at least two-hundred people claiming to be related to Potter/Weasley/Snape/Dumbledore/Godric Gryffindor who all either turn out to be faking it for attention in the end or get endowed with Teacher's Pet Syndrome;  
- your typical line-up of high school witches and bitches with entitlement complexes the size of centaurs;  
- various different magical powers being demonstrated that are apparently 'uncommon' in witches and wizards of that age range,  
- and of course the so-called 'Golden Trio' who have more split personalities than Quirrel on karaoke night.

Now look at me.

It shouldn't be that hard to find me. I don't really blend into the Ravenclaw table. I'm the one that doesn't belong to that crowd. Everything about me is what the Muggles would call 'average'.

Average name, Jane Clear. Average hair, mousy-brown. Average eyes, another mousy-brown. Average origin; I've known I was a witch since I was three, my parents have trained me up since I was twelve, came here at the usual age.  
Average, average, average.

I've been trying to stick to the routine that's common to this school. I show up at most lessons, except when I have detention. I pay attention for the most part, but I get distracted too. I don't flunk anything (except perhaps Potions), but I'm not stellar in a particular area either. I have my friends when they deign to look down on me, but people don't exactly come flocking to my dorm.

I don't have any magical special powers either. I can't bring back Jesus, I can't bring back Elvis. I can't mind-read. I can't predict the weather, let alone control it. I'm not from some magical mystical world where everybody can make the grass and the flowers grow. In fact, the only thing I can do is make a pretty good Keeper, and that's only because I trained hard to get into that position.

Now you, the reader, are concerned for me. You ask yourself, how can I be this unremarkable? Surely I have to have something that differentiates me from all the other people in the school? Am I not an heir? Am I not a Parcelmouth? Do I even have a little crush on Diggory?  
To be honest, I don't.

However, I suppose I am remarkable in one respect: that I am unremarkable.

Let me explain. In any other world, in any other life, no one would take much notice of the girl blending into the background like this, even if she was a magical being. But in this land of super-hero super-model witches and butt-kicking name-taking wizards, anything ordinary becomes extraordinary. I'm living proof of that. Me, and Muggle Studies.

Not everyone can be the heir to Slytherin, not everyone can save the world from You-Know-Who. Yet at the end of the day, it's easy to lose track of exactly who everyone really is. They all sort of blend into each other in a mess of powers and scandals.

Not me. Because I don't ruffle any feathers, I'm known as a pariah to some and a pretty okay girl to others.

Suits me and my 'average' lifestyle down to the ground.

You may forget about me even before you remove your gaze from me to survey the life of the nearest other girl who claims to have had sex with Malfoy. But I don't really care.  
I'm just happy in knowing that if the truly "wondrous" beings ever get targeted by You-Know-Who as heirs, girlfriends or kill fodder, I will be one of the few who lives to tell the tale.

Because I'm just a regular old plain Jane.


End file.
